How to Say Goodbye or Not
by HeartlandLB
Summary: Spoiler alert for anyone who has not seen episode 1104. This one-shot contains events that happened in season 11 episode 4, with a different twist on the ending from this writers point of view. I hope you enjoy it, I look forward to any comments.
1. Chapter 1

Ty watched through the loft window as Amy entered the round pen. Attila was over on the far side, his back to Amy. She slowly walked toward him, speaking softly to let him know she was there. She was about to the center of the pen when suddenly Attila spun around and charged straight toward her.

Ty's heart leapt into his throat as he watched Amy make a hasty retreat to the rails. Hanging on to the top rail, she caught her breath. This horse was going to be more of a challenge than she'd initially thought.

Climbing the loft stairs, she heard Ty talking on the phone. Stopping to stare out the window at a very agitated Attila, she was lost in thought and didn't hear Ty come up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was watching you out there. That was pretty close, Amy." He rested his head against hers.

"Ty, you worry too much." She shook her head and tried to pull away from him. His arms gripped tighter, twisting her body to face him. His lips sought hers. His kiss was soft and sensual, shattering her defenses as her body slowly melted into his.

"I love you, and I will always worry about you." His lips brushed hers again.

She held the kiss, acknowledging his concerns for her safety. "I love you too." She rested her head against his chest. They stood like that for several minutes, Ty noticing her reluctance to let him go.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Ty released his hold on her and walked over to the kitchen. "It was Jonah, Bob's friend. He wants me to come help him in BC with the wolf cull. He says that wolves are being wounded and just left to die. I told him to call Bob, and I'll mention it to him tomorrow when I see him at the reserve."

Amy noticed the look on Ty's face as he talked about the wolf situation. She could see how much it was bothering him. "This cull has gotten out of control."

"Yes, it has," he replied with a tone of anger.

Amy knew how much injustice bothered Ty, and she knew he would want to go. Their life was just getting back to normal after he'd been so ill when he'd returned from Mongolia and almost died. And then the baby was born, and they had to buy a new truck, draining their savings.

She didn't want to stand in his way, but she didn't want him to leave either. She needed him to be here with her. Their life had been a roller coaster ride for the past year, and she needed calm, especially now. She needed him.

Lyndy was fussy as Amy walked out of the barn to see Allan dropping off the shipping create. Ty rode up on his bike and greeted Allan. They talked for a few minutes before making their way over to Amy, who was watching Attila.

"So, Amy, have you made any progress?" Allan asked, a little put off by Lyndy's crying. Amy didn't respond right away, her thoughts going back to the day before when they'd met Allan at the reserve.

"Allan, there was a mare and foal at the reserve that were quite agitated when Attila left. Is that his baby?" she asked.

Allan looked a little confused by her question. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Would it be possible to bring them here?"

"Why, what for?" Allan's temper flared.

"I believe Attila is missing them. That's why he won't work with us. He needs to see them, to know they are all right."

Allan looked at Amy with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Ty stepped in, seeing his wife's emotions come to the surface. "Allan, Amy knows what's she doing; can you give her the benefit of the doubt, please?"

"Fine, I'll try, but it won't be easy to get them loaded."

Ty put his arm around his wife, comforting her as Allan walked back to the truck.

Amy was up early the next morning, working to open the crate up on both ends, so Attila could see straight through it. She talked softly to Attila as she went about the task, being careful around him.

Ty had Lyndy fed and bathed, and they were lying on the floor playing on her activity mat when Amy made her way back up to the loft. She was tired, but she smiled as she watched the two people she loved most in this world play. Removing her boots, she slipped up behind Ty, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Hey, you were up early this morning. Working with Attila, I take it."

She took his hands in hers, snuggling into his neck and breathing in his scent. "Yes."

Ty pulled her body around him to sit in his lap, planting a kiss on her cheek. She raised her head, staring into his green eyes, caught up in the moment as their lips connected.

Amy's eyes teared up with emotions. The love she felt for Ty was overwhelming. A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

He reached up to brushed it away, a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ty held her close, having noticed a change in her emotions lately. They seem to be on her sleeve, and she couldn't hide them like she'd done for so long.

Ty knew she was such a loving mother; he wondered if, seeing Attila so upset about leaving his family, she was reliving him leaving to go to Mongolia.

Looking over, he noticed Lyndy had fallen asleep. He went to say something to Amy and noticed her eyes were closed, her head resting up against his chest.

Just then he heard the sound of a truck and trailer pulling into the yard. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I think the mare and foal are here."

She nodded. "Okay, why don't you go down and I'll get Lyndy and be down shortly." She didn't make eye contact with him.

Ty kissed her cheek. "You sure you're okay?" She smiled and nodded. Ty helped her stand before grabbing his jacket and heading down the stairs. Amy went into the bathroom to look in the mirror, making sure her eyes weren't red from the tears. She needed Allan to see a strong, confident woman, not an emotional basket case.

Attila had calmed down somewhat with his family now in sight. Allan was surprised by the affect it had on the horse. Ty smiled, giving Amy a nod of approval as she spoke to Attila. He was better, but he was still fighting staying in the shipping create.

It had been a long day, and she couldn't sleep. Ty had told Allan that she could do this, but she hadn't worked with horses much since her pregnancy. Maybe she had lost her touch; maybe she wasn't the Miracle Girl anymore.

She was tossing and turning, and her emotions were getting the best of her, so she decided she should get up before waking Ty. She threw the covers back when she felt his arm wrapped around her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice was a little shaky.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Ty sensed that something was bothering her.

"What if I can't help Attila, Ty? I haven't worked with horses a lot since Lyndy, and I might not have what it takes to be the Miracle Girl anymore." The feel of his arms wrapping around her made her feel safe. She snuggled her face into his neck, taking a deep breath.

"Amy, you'll be fine. Trust yourself. I've seen you work with much worse horses before, and you always manage to work your magic."

She laid her head against his chest, the sound of his heart beating gently in her ear. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting his familiar scent fill her senses as she drifted off to sleep.

His words echoed in her mind, not making much sense to her.

"You know that shirt of yours, my favorite?" Ty asked.

Amy thought for a minute. "You mean the blue plaid one?"

She saw Ty hold up the very shirt in front of the camera. "You took it with you? Ty, I've been looking everywhere for that shirt!"

"It's the only thing that helps me sleep, and besides, it won't fit you right now anyway." His green eyes smiled.

She laughed. "Ty!"

Ty turned to the sound of her voice. He could tell she was sleeping. "Amy, I'm right here." He reached to touch her arm.

She sat up with a jolt, scaring Ty. "What's wrong?" She looked down at him, her eyes focusing in the dimly lit loft. His words made perfect sense to her now. "I know how to help Attila, and it's all because of you." She planted a big kiss on his lips.

"That's great, Amy." He kissed her back. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he was happy he could help. He pulled her back down into his arms. "Can we get some sleep now?"

Her lips made their way down his neck, nipping and sucking as her hands ran across his chest. Ty shuddered at the chills that ran down his spine from her touch. He could never refuse her.

The morning sun shone through the loft windows. The sound of Lyndy cooing in her crib and the smell of coffee brewing made Ty smile. He raised his head, seeing Amy standing at the kitchen counter.

Making his way over to her, he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, his lips leaving soft kisses on her neck.

She squirmed, his stubble tickling her skin. "Morning," she said, leaning back against him as his hands made their way under her top.

"Mmm, morning to you too." He turned her body to face him. The taste of her lips was soft and sweet, while his hands rubbed across the soft skin of her back. "So, are you going to tell me how I helped you solve the problem with Attila?" He kissed her again.

She smiled. "I love you too, and you'll find out soon enough." Lyndy started fussing, and Amy went to pull away from him.

"I'll get her." He kissed Amy's forehead before he turned and walked over to the crib. Amy watched as he bent down and picked up the baby. His smile was radiant as he cooed and talked to Lyndy and kissed her cheeks.

Amy loved their life right now: Ty being home and healthy and Lyndy growing more active each day. She couldn't imagine being any happier. But it was about to change again, and she felt bad that she couldn't support Ty going to BC. She knew he wanted to, but she needed him here. Amy's mind was wandering until her phone rang.

"Hello." It was Allan, letting her know that he would be over later today to see the progress she'd made with Attila. She hung up the phone, a look of worry on her face.

Ty asked who it was and saw the look on her face when she replied. "It's okay, Amy. You'll do your best; that's all anyone can ask for."

She wasn't sure about that, but she was determined to make her idea work. After kissing him and Lyndy and grabbing a baby blanket, she headed down the stairs.

Ty came down a short time later with Lyndy asleep in the stroller. He stood by the round pen, watching as Amy walked slowly toward Attila with the blanket in her hands. He held his breath, hoping the horse would be better behaved than yesterday.

Attila turned toward her, his nostrils sniffing the blanket she held out in front of him. She slowly moved toward the crate as Attila followed her. After Amy threw the blanket in, the horse took a step up into the crate, finally having all four legs in. She closed the door, waiting and hoping there would be no panic this time.

Attila remained calm, and she turned to see Ty smiling at her. "Wow, impressive."

"One step forward," she said as she walked over to the fence.

"I'll call Allan and give him the good news," Ty said.

"I'm not sure it's good news." She explained that she couldn't imagine leaving her family. Ty shook his head, understanding what she was saying. He found it hard to go to work each day, knowing he was missing time with his girls—but also knowing that they needed to find that balance in their lives.

"Ty, you should take the job in BC. Lyndy and I will be fine." A forced smile was on her face.

He reached for her through the fence. "Come here." He kissed her lips, his eyes full of love for her.

Allan was impressed by the progress Amy had made and said he would be back tomorrow to get Attila. Amy felt good that she'd managed to solve the problem, but she also felt bad because Attila would be leaving his family soon.

She had another restless night, dreaming about the horse and Ty both leaving. "Please don't go. I love you and I need you."

He rolled over on his side, pulling her carefully into him. He snuggled his face into her neck, kissing her softly and whispering, "I'm right here Amy."

The next day, Allan showed up with the trailer, taking Attila away. It was tough on Amy, putting herself in his place. Having to say goodbye wasn't easy, and she would be saying goodbye to Ty soon too.

The truck and trailer drove down the driveway. Ty wrapped his arms around her. He could see her struggling to keep her emotions in check. Her eyes filled with tears.

He knew she'd told him to go, but how could he leave her, knowing how hard it would be? He'd put a lot of pressure on her when he'd left for Mongolia. And the Attila situation seemed to really affect her.

Her words replayed in his head about going now before the baby was born, because she wouldn't let him go after. But she was telling him to go, even when he could see it was tearing her up.

"Hmm, I need to go over to the reserve for a bit. Will you be okay without me?" Ty watched her face.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She pulled away from him and walked back toward the barn.

Watching her, he felt bad for leaving, but he needed to talk to Bob. He drove off down the driveway, formulating his plan in his head.

"Hey man, right on time. I have Jonah on the phone; let me put him on speaker," Bob said as soon as Ty got to the reserve.

The guys talked about the cull, and what was happening in BC. Finally, Ty spoke up. "Guys, I have an idea. How about Bob going out to BC to help you, Jonah, while I stay here and take care of the reserve and any wolves that need rehabilitating?"

"What? I thought we were a team. Why the sudden change in plans?" Bob asked. Ty explained his situation, letting them know this wasn't a good time for him to leave again. Besides, Bob needed someone to watch the reserve, and Ty already knew the ropes.

They talked a while longer and decided that Ty's idea would work best for everyone. When he returned to Heartland, Amy was out by the ring with Georgie, Lyndy in her stroller.

"Hey, she's looking good," he said as he walked up to the fence. Amy nodded but didn't speak.

Ty could tell she was upset, so he didn't push it. He took Lyndy and walked back to the loft.

When Amy finally came up the stairs, he was sitting on the couch folding laundry. Her eyes scanned the room for the baby.

"Lyndy's sleeping. Come here; we need to talk." He patted the seat beside him.

She removed her boots and made her way over to sit beside him.

"Amy, I've decided not to go to BC. I'm going to stay here and take care of the reserve while Bob goes to BC to help Jonah."

"Ty, I can't hold you back from doing something you feel so strongly about. You want to go; I can see it in your eyes every time you talk about it." The tears started to well up in her eyes.

He pulled her into him, tilting her head up to looked at her. "Yes, I wanted to go, but the timing isn't right, Amy. We have Lyndy now, and me leaving would put all the responsibly of her care on you. Besides, something is going on with you. Amy, don't shut me out. We said we would be honest with each other, remember?"

She nodded, looking away to hide her emotions.

Ty wrapped his arms around her, his green eyes full of concern. "Amy, talk to me, please."

Her hands ran through her hair, her lips quivering. She couldn't deny she was relieved. She needed his strength, but she felt bad that he wasn't going, knowing it was because of her. "Ty, I can't lie; I want you here. This parenting thing is tough, and I'm not sure I can do it on my own. But I can't keep you here if you want to go." Her voice was shaky.

He did want to go, but he could not do that to her again. He needed to be there for her and Lyndy. "Amy, I went to Mongolia because you said I should go before the baby came—that after the baby was here, you wouldn't let me go because you would need me. Now you're telling me to go. Why?"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I can't keep you from doing something you feel so strongly about, Ty. If I tell you no, you'll regret not going and end up hating me." The tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, I'll never hate you, Amy. Are you all right? You're scaring me. Amy, I need you to talk to me, please." He held her tight, her body shaking from her sobs.

"I'm sorry. You're going to hate me, but I can't say goodbye to you again. Especially not now, Ty. I need you home."

His finger brought her chin up, so he could look in her eyes. "Amy, what do you mean by especially now? Is something wrong? Just tell me, please. We'll deal with whatever it is together. But I need to know."

Taking a breath and wiping her nose on her sleeve, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Ty, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Lyndy was sick—well, we thought she was, and I forgot my appointment to get my shot, and I know you're going to hate me."

Ty let out a huge sigh. "Amy, are you pregnant?" His eyes were as big as saucers.

Amy looked at her husband. "Yes, and I'm so sorry! Are you mad at me?" Her eyes searched his.

"Oh, my god, Amy, of course I'm not mad at you. I thought you were—never mind what I thought. We're expecting, really?" His arms squeezed her tight. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, he kissed her lips over and over until she was out of breath. "I'm not going to miss this chance again. Being home with you is where I want to be. I love you, Amy Fleming-Borden!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly through the loft windows as Ty stood in the kitchen listening to Amy retching in the bathroom. The reality of them expecting again was all too clear. Her morning sickness was worse than he remembered from last time. He felt bad that she was suffering, but there wasn't much he could do but be there for her.

The shock of finding out they were expecting again had sunk in. They hadn't talked about how they were feeling about it, but they should probably have that conversation soon. He was thrilled, but he wasn't the one whose body was going through all the changes again.

He walked to the bathroom door. "Hey, you okay? Can I do anything for you?"

Amy was on her knees, her head hanging over the bowl. She was trying to catch her breath, the awful taste fresh in her mouth. The tears started to well up in her eyes. She reached for the door to open it.

Ty's eyes fell on her body slumped over the toilet, her breathing labored. He walked up behind her, sitting down on the floor. His arms wrapping around her and gently pulled her back against his chest. He felt her body trembling from the exertion. "Just breathe, Amy."

She laid her head against him, taking deep breaths, seeking the warmth and security he offered. She was so thankful he was there; she needed his strength right now.

Ty rubbed her back, hoping it would help calm her. "I love you." His voice was soft and caring.

She snuffed back the tears, half smiling, realizing what she must look like. "I'm not sure how you can love this mess, but thank you. I love you too." She raised her eyes to meet his.

His green eyes met hers, full of love and concern. "For better or worse, I will always love you." He kissed her forehead.

They sat like that for a while until Lyndy started to fuss. Ty squeezed her gently. "You okay to get up?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to sit up. Ty stood and took her hands, pulling her up next to him. "Okay?" He looked down at her.

Amy nodded, feeling somewhat calmer, and made her way out to the kitchen while Ty went to get Lyndy. She opened the fridge to retrieve a can of ginger ale.

How had she managed to get herself in this state again? Lyndy was just seven months old. What were people going to think? She'd ruined everything! She was just getting her client base back, and riding again, and now everything would be put on hold again.

She felt bad that Ty couldn't go to BC, but she really did need him here. She didn't think she could do it by herself this time. He was her rock, her voice of reason, her knight in shining armor, and she loved him so much.

They made their way to the doctor's office, Ty holding Amy's hand as they drove through Hudson. He was so happy to be going with her. His mind went back to when Amy was pregnant with Lyndy and the fact that he'd missed most of her doctor's appointments.

He pulled into a parking space, shutting the truck off and looking over at his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling at her.

Amy turned to look at him. "I'm okay. I'm really glad you're here though." She leaned across the console to kiss him.

Ty held her kiss, realizing in that moment how hard it must have been for her when he was gone. These moments were meant to be happy ones, shared between expectant parents, and he hadn't been there with her. It made him sad to think about it.

"Morning, Mrs. Borden. Nice to see you again," the nurse said. Amy smiled and responded, then took a seat over in the corner with Ty and Lyndy. She watched the waiting room fill with other expectant moms. Some had older children; others, she suspected, were first timers. She was a bit embarrassed that she was the only woman there with an infant.

"Amy, you okay?" Ty noticed the look on her face and wondered if she was feeling nauseous again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She didn't make eye contact with him. He didn't press her, but he knew her well enough to know something was bothering her.

Her doctor was running late, and Lyndy was getting fussy, making Amy nervous. She took her out of the car seat and was walking around the room when she overheard a woman talking. She heard the woman say to her husband. "That baby can't be more than six months old."

"Actually, our daughter is seven months old, but who's counting." Ty winked as he took the baby from Amy and led her toward the waiting nurse who had just called her name.

The woman's husband laughed out loud and nodded at Ty. His wife's face turned a shade of bright red.

The appointment went fine, the doctor assuring Amy that she shouldn't be concerned with being pregnant again so soon. She pointed out that this pregnancy might be a little harder on her than the first, but she was young and her body should be fine.

Ty smiled to himself, understanding what Amy must have been thinking out in the waiting room. He asked lots of questions, having missed out the first time around. He wanted to make sure he knew what to do to make it easier on her.

He knew it was going to be hard, with Lyndy so young. But he would be there to help.

The ride home was quiet. Both of them were lost in thought as Lyndy slept. Amy's mind was a roller coaster full of emotions. Ty was mostly just excited that he was going to be a father again.

That night they ate in the loft, Amy not wanting to risk getting sick in front of everyone. They sat on the couch, enjoying the fire and their tea. Ty's arm was around her shoulder.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong, Amy. You've been really quiet since the doctor's appointment today."

She took a breath before turning to look at him. "What if everyone else feels the same way as that woman in the waiting room did about me being pregnant again?"

Ty thought before he spoke, wanting to assure his wife that there was nothing wrong with her being pregnant, and it wasn't her fault. "Amy, stop blaming yourself. Last time I knew, it took two to make a baby. I'm just as responsible for this pregnancy as you. It shouldn't matter to anyone else how close our children are in age. The only thing that concerns me is your health, and the doctor assured us that shouldn't be an issue."

"You aren't worried that there's going to be another mouth to feed and another human taking up space in our loft that's already pretty cramped?" Amy asked

He smiled. "I'll admit the thought has crossed my mind. But to be perfectly honest, the realization that I'm going to be a father again and have the chance to be here with you to go through this experience together far outweighs everything else."

Amy sat quiet for a moment, absorbing his words. He was right; it was their choice to make, and even though it wasn't planned, she was excited too. Having him here with her to go through all the ups and downs of pregnancy was going to be a new experience for both of them.

"You're right, Ty. It shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks. We're two married adults that have the right to choose what happens in our life—well, most of the time." She smiled up at him.

"It's going to be okay, Amy. We'll do this together this time, and I can't wait." He pulled her into his body and kissed her lips.

"I love you." His lips traveled down her jawbone to her neck. Amy closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming across her skin. His lips nipped and sucked on her pulse points.

"Ty, this is why we find ourselves in the position we're in." She slapped him lightly on his chest.

He stopped, looking down at his wife. "True, but the deed is already done, so it doesn't matter. Besides, do you really expect me to keep my hands off this beautiful body of yours?" His green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You are incorrigible!" Amy said.

"Yes, I am." His lips landed on hers. She melted into him, his caresses sending sparks through her body. Her hormones responded to his advances; she wasn't able to resist him.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of coffee. Her eyes slowly focused on the bedside clock. It was late, but there beside the clock was a can of ginger ale and some crackers. She stretched, pushing herself up just enough to look around.

"Morning." Ty kissed her softly. "How do you feel this morning?" He popped the top on the can of ginger ale and handed her a cracker.

"So far, so good." She smiled, taking the cracker from him. "Thank you. Where's Lyndy?"

"Our daughter is with her aunt right now, getting spoiled, I would assume."

"Ty, I didn't want anyone to know yet—not until I'm through the first trimester." Her voice trembled.

Ty crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Amy, no one knows anything right now, other than you aren't feeling well. Besides, remember what we said last night: it doesn't matter what other people think. It's our decision to make." He kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I still can't help the feeling that others will judge us."

"No, you think others will judge you, Amy. What's done is done. We're in this together, remember?" He squeezed her tight.

She nodded, acknowledging he was right. She was pregnant, and there was no turning back. She snuggled into his chest. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you." She kissed him softly.

Ty smiled down at her. "I know. I love you too."

…..

The weeks flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for the ultrasound that would reveal the baby's sex. Ty secretly wanted a boy, but as long as the baby was healthy, that was all that mattered. They'd had to wait for this appointment, the technician being away on her honeymoon.

Everything had been going okay, except for the fact that Amy was still having bouts of morning sickness, but not just in the morning. Ty had to admit he was a little concerned. He was there every step of the way for her, waiting on her hand and foot, making sure her every need was met, and then some.

Lyndy was crawling and standing up next to the furniture. She could clear the coffee table off with one brush of her arm. They'd had to put safety locks on all the cabinets to keep her safe.

Amy was big, much bigger than before with her first pregnancy. Ty was afraid she was going to fall over when she walked. She couldn't see her feet, and she could forget about wearing her boots. But she was so darn cute, waddling around like a duck. Pregnancy seemed to suit her.

They made their way to the appointment, leaving Lyndy with Grandpa and Lisa.

Sitting in the waiting room, Amy was restless, not able to get comfortable in the chair. Ty had stepped out to take a call from Scott when they called her back.

She made sure the nurse knew that her husband was there and to bring him back as soon as possible. They took her vitals, the nurse remarking that her blood pressure was high. She was lying on the table, her belly all greased up and ready for them to do the ultrasound. They just needed Ty.

Ty sat by her side, his hands holding hers, staring at the small screen intently. Amy watched her husband, a smile crossing her face as she thought about how much he looked like a kid in a candy shop. His green eyes were as big as saucers, waiting with anticipation.

She was so happy he was here this time. It made all the difference in the world, going through this experience with him. He made her enjoy the little things that she hadn't taken the time to notice before. She'd missed him more than she'd admitted, and it felt so right this time around.

"Okay, so are you ready to see your baby?" the technician asked.

Ty patted her hand, looking up at his wife. "Absolutely. Let's get this show on the road."

The wand moved over her swollen belly, the shape of a head coming into view on the screen. The tech moving the wand slowly across her belly, looking for the baby's lower half. Suddenly she stopped, focusing in on another shape. There on the screen was another little head. There were two babies. Twins!

Ty's mouth fell open, and his eyes were so big they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Are there two babies? Are we having twins?" he asked, looking up at Amy, who was in shock.

"Yes," the tech said. "Unfortunately, the way they're lying, I can't get a clear view to see the sex of each baby." The technician was so focused on the screen that she hadn't seen the reaction of the two parents who'd just found out they were having twins.

Amy sat speechless in the exam room while her husband paced the room waiting for the doctor to come in. Twins! How were they going to manage two more babies in their tiny loft?

"Good morning, Amy and Ty. I understand we have a bit of a surprise," Dr. Alder said, looking at the two expectant parents.

"Ahh, yeah. How can this happen?" Ty asked, looking her in the eyes.

The doctor smiled. "I can understand your shock, but it's not uncommon for one baby to be hiding behind the other, which is the case with Amy's pregnancy. Both babies are doing well. The one in the back is just slightly smaller than the other."

Ty shook his head. "What about Amy? Is she going to be able to carry them to term?"

The doctor understood his concerns. Amy was petite, and having twins was going to be a challenge for her. "It depends on several factors, but it does mean she'll be put on bed rest the closer it gets to her due date."

Looking over at Amy, the doctor asked, "How are you feeling about all of this?"

Amy suddenly realized that all eyes in the room were on her. "I'm not sure, but we're definitely going to need a bigger place to live." Her eyes focused on Ty.

The doctor laughed. "I think you have a lot of talking to do, but just so you know, everything is fine with you and the babies. Just take it easy, okay?"

They went home, letting the news sink in. Ty instantly became the overprotective husband. He didn't let Amy do much of anything. He was happy—over the moon, in fact—about having twins.

Amy was emotional, the tears coming and going like a faucet being turned on and off. With each day that passed, she became more beautiful to Ty. The glow that surrounded her was remarkable. But he worried about her. Carrying twins was no easy task, and the stress was beginning to take its toll.

Ty talked with Lou about watching Lyndy for a while so he could take Amy out for a night. They needed to be husband and wife, spending time together, talking and enjoying each other's company.

He packed a basket of all her favorites and put their faithful quilt in the truck, not telling her where they were headed. She sat quietly on her side, watching out the window at the passing scenery. A smile crossed her face as she realized where they were headed.

The old jumping course looked a little worse for wear, but it held so many memories for them. The day Ty had brought her here to show her what he'd done felt like yesterday. How could it be that eleven years had passed since that day?

Ty helped her out of the truck, walking her slowly to the back. He'd thought to bring an old milk crate for her to step up on to get into the back, and he'd laid out the old quilt for them to sit on. They enjoyed the food, the beautiful weather, and, most of all, the togetherness.

They talked about their living arrangements and if they could make it work staying in the loft, how Ty's partnership at the clinic would have an impact on their child care arrangements, and if Amy could still work with client horses after the birth of the twins.

It was good that they had this time to themselves, each able to voice their fears of the unknown and how to deal with the overwhelming fact that in a few short months, their family was going to increase by two. They made some big decisions, setting a course of action for the next few months, both knowing that time was growing short.

The barn/loft expansion was underway, but it was too noisy for Amy and Lyndy during the day, which meant they spent most of their time over at the ranch house. Ty was okay with that, knowing that Amy was with her family in case something was to happen why he was at work.

Georgie and Katie loved playing with Lyndy, and it gave Amy time to just rest and relax. She was getting uncomfortable now. The babies were growing at a good rate. It was getting to the point that she could barely manage to climb the steps to the loft each night. Her next appointment was in a few days, and Ty had the feeling she wouldn't be happy with the outcome.

She sat in her old room, looking at the walls that hadn't changed since she'd moved out. All the ribbons reminded her of the competitions she'd done over the years. It reminded her of her mom and the hours they'd spent working together to make her a better rider. A tear slid down her cheek as Ty walked in the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He brushed the tear away and kissed her fore head.

"Nothing, just thinking about my mom. I hope I can be as good of a mom as she was."

Ty hugged his wife. "Amy, you already are."

She snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Dr. Borden."

"I love you too. How are you guys doing?" He patted her very large belly.

She didn't sleep well, not able to get comfortable. Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt kicking, and she took a deep breath, hoping it would stop. Suddenly she realized what was off. Only one baby was moving, not two.

"Ty! Ty, wake up. Something's wrong."

Rubbing his eyes, he rolled over, still half asleep. "It's okay, Amy; just rest." He placed his hand on her belly.

"No, Ty, it's not all right. Only one baby is moving."

He sat up. "You sure, Amy?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Something's wrong. We need to go to the hospital now."

Trusting his wife's intuition, he got up, throwing his pants and shirt on. He knew if Amy was saying they needed to go to the hospital, something was definitely wrong.

Dr. Alder met them there, giving orders for an ultrasound to be done ASAP. She was prepped for surgery, and thirty minutes later, the first twin was born, a boy. Ty was all smiles as he cut the umbilical cord.

The next baby arrived shortly after, her skin blue from the lack of oxygen. They took her away quickly, working on her over in the corner. Ty stayed by Amy while the doctor finished stitching her up. His ears picked up parts of the conversation going on over in the corner. Suddenly he heard a small but indignant little cry. His second daughter was a fighter, just like her mom.

A week later, Ty packed up Amy, Tyler Jackson Borden (TJ for short), and Amanda Lily Borden (Mandy) and brought them home to Heartland. The feeding schedule was posted on the wall near the fridge. All the family pitched in to help with the babies' feeding, changing, and cuddling—not to mention the ton of laundry that needed attention. It was hectic, but they made it work.

Two months later, the Fleming-Borden family moved into their newly renovated loft. The twins shared a bedroom for now. Lyndy had her own room, and Ty and Amy had a new room with a door and their own en-suite. Next to their room were the laundry and a back stairway down to the barn. Below the loft, ten new stalls stood ready for use.

Dr. Borden's new office and clinic was nearly complete, and Amy's office was getting a new coat of paint. They had a ways to go, but things were looking good around Heartland.

Ty was happy being a father to his three little ones. The time he spent with his kids was precious, and he wasn't about to miss much—if any—of it.

But the time he treasured most was the time he spent with Amy. She was the center of his world. He loved her more than life itself. The Fleming-Borden family story was just getting started, and he could not wait to go on this journey with her.

The End

Thanks to all of you who left commits and asked for me to continue this one shot. So, for you, here is another chapter, the final chapter.


End file.
